I told him so
by irishlovatic
Summary: Completely AU and OOC for the most part,centred on a OC. Really just using their names.Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hi!This is my first story on this site. It will stay as a one the only reason it's here is I wrote this a while ago and loved it and I had used victorious last names alot and first names in two cases. I wrote this for a story we had to write begining with 'The women gossiped in their doorways,arms folded,their eyes sharp for any speck of interest' and i had written the 3rd paragraph for a 'write a paragragh with theses words in it' thing and Sam's response to the place he's in(Don't want to spoil anything) intergied me,so he got put into that assignment and this was the enjoy.**

The women gossiped in their doorways, arms folded, their eyes sharp for any speck of interest. A man walked past one such doorway. `That's the new guy in town, isn't it?' queried Mrs. West.

`I believe so, Jadleyn.' answered Mrs. Smith.

`I heard he's a drug dealer' Mrs. Oliver told her.

'I heard he's a bodyguard and that your husband hired him, Victoria' said Mrs. Harris.

`Vega's husband? Really?' asked Mrs. West.

`Samuel is just a traveling business man my husband knows.' Mrs. Vega declared, trying to put an end to the discussion. Her husband wouldn't hire a bodyguard, he had no need for one. _Or did he?_ a small voice in her head wondered.

* * *

Sam pasted the tastelessly painted houses and tried to ignore the gossiping women in the doorways as he seeked the bar his client was meeting him at. This town was not to his taste, but his client was willing to pay and it gave him a shot at an old nemesis of his. Revenge and money, two things that made his stay... bearable. He spotted the sign before any of the puny townsfolk would have.

* * *

Sam strode into the bar. He assumed that the smell was coming from the meal several people had consumed earlier that evening.A pair of hooligans grappled weakly in the corner. A couple boogied on the dance floor,as people yelled over each other and the music.

'What a dump.' Sam uttered under his breath,too low and too fast for anyone to realise he had spoken. He glanced around and decided to inquire about his client at the counter.

* * *

'Excuse me,madame,I am here to see Mr. Vega .' Sam said just loud enough for the bartender to hear.

'He's waiting over there' she said and pointed with her chin towards a seclued booth as her hands were otherwise engaged. Sam slid a few coins into the pocket of her apron.

'Thank you,tell no one of our discussion.'

* * *

Sam walked over to the booth at a pace everbody would consider normal and slid into it,across from the other man.

'Vega' stated Sam.

'Ah,Samuel..'began Mr. Vega.

'It's Sam.' he interruped curtly. He hated being called Samuel,it brought back bad memories... He did not let his distaste at the name show on his face, emotions were his own.

'Sam, I'm glad you came.'Vega continued,as if nothing had happened and he had never called him Samuel.

'It's a chance to get back at an old enemy of mine.'explained Sam.

'You know the person who is after me?Pray tell,when did you met?Where?What does he want from me?' Vega begged.

'We met long ago and far away. I'm not able to tell you what he wants from you,but I can tell you him getting ahold of you would be painful. For you. Thus my being hired.'Sam said in a voice that closed all discussion on the matter.'You should be going anyways. It's half nine now, your wife will want you home by ten o'clock or you will be able to hear a pin drop all of tonight and tomorrow.'

'Her silent treatment is scaryily quiet and long. I'll go.' Vega said with a shiver,while wondering how Sam knew that._It's not silent treatments you should be afraid of..._ Sam thought to him self.

* * *

Vega was walking home alone. Sam had said he was always watching and that both reassured him and scared him. He saw a shadow that was not his own on the wall. He assumed it was Sam, but causion born of recent event made him turn to make sure. A dark figure was behind him. Vega realised with alarm that it couldn't be Sam,who was of a lean but powerful build, like a wolf. This man's build was bulky, more like a rhino. The figure ran towards him at inhuman speed. A shadowy shape flew at the figure with a terrifying snarl. Vega was backing up fast at this point and he fell backwards over a fallen trashcan. He could see no more,but the sounds of the scuuffle and the occasional snarl or roar reached him where he lay stunned. When he got up a few seconds later, Sam was standing over a body, a dead, mangled body. Sam's hands and face were covered in blood that did not seem to be his own. Sam then looked Vega in the eyes and said two words.

'Home. Now.'

Vega turned and fled home.

* * *

After reassuring his wife and teenage daughter that he was fine, he went up to his office, somehow knowing that Sam would be there.

'Why did you kill him?' Vega whispered-shouted, afraid of alerting his wife or daughter to the problem, least they come to see what was wrong.

'He was a threat' Sam shrugged.'Why, did you want to bring him to show your family and tie him up in the basment instead?'

'You know what, I don't want you as my bodyguard if you can be so 'whatever' about killing people, just saying they were a theat and then joking about it. What if you decide tomorrow that my wife and daughter are theats and kill them too! Just go. I'll pay you the full week now if you just leave!' Vega told him,anger evident in his tone. Sam's eyes darkened.

'That's NOT a good idea, you need me' he said.

'It can't be so bad you need to kill every possible threat. Just leave! Here!' Vega growled as he shoved the money into Sam's hands. Sam sighed.

'You're making a big mistake' he warned.

'You just want a shot at that guy you were talking about. No doubt he's not as dangerous as you say.' Vega growled. He took a deep breath.

'Just leave and never come back.' Vega said coldly.

'You'll be sorry.' Sam said just as coldly,then he jumped out the window.

* * *

Vega sat down with a great sigh. After a minute or two, he saw a masculine-looking shadow near the window out of the coner of his eye. Thinking it was Sam, he groaned and said

'I thought I told you to leave!'

Then the world went black.

* * *

Miles away at that presicise moment,Sam stopped and stood bolt upright. His eyes clouded with sorrow,then he bowed his head. He stayed like that for a few moments, before lifting his head and looking to the sky, then continued after uttering four words to the still night air.

' I told him so.'

**So did you enjoy it?Feel free to tell me. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, thats my weak point. Can you guess what Sam is?It's a little more obvious than the draft I gave my teacher. She later refered to it as that story about the detective. If you guess right,I'll P.M you to tell you and give you a vitual pat on the back but if you don't you'll have to wait for my next story,which will be nothing like this,and I'll mention it in the A.N.**

**EDIT: I just realised fanfiction erased some of the words so I fixed that. It should make more sense now.**


End file.
